endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Warhead77777/Nation-States Insurgents (Credits to MA4585159)
Credit to where credit is due. Insurgent Units The world is one of blood and violence, a large world of extremes that colide endlessly. Nations are born and they die all the time, there is no way of knowing who will be the next to fall. Massive militaries with perfect defenses and no enemies, fall apart into chaos without explaination. This is not unsual, this is something that happens so often that there is no point in keeping track of who exists and where they are. There is no real maps that remain the same, borders change hands all the time and sometimes they spend whole decades outside any borders at all. That is life, life is conflict; life is hell. There is large sections where no empire or alliance has any effective control, at least not on the surface. These areas are full of what is known to many as "Terrorists" or "Freedom-Fighters". They operate like gangs, they sell drugs, loot, steal, kill, are very racist, and treat women very poorly. With the support of the local populance, they can take decades to effectively defeat and without the support of the locals they can remain a constant threat. If they have enough money and weapons, they can create their own "terror-states"; fueling even further unrest. They come in many different shapes, they carry different guns; and they have different bullshit excuses for why they are so freakishly violent. Because of their sheer poverty and lack of mil-spec gear, they operate with the kinds of things that random people could put together. As they fight, they can loot more gear or possible gain the assistance of secretive powers that will assist them with more supplies. No two Innie units are alike. Troopers in a single squad all wear mismatched gear and all vehicles are slightly different. Additionally, the appearance of Innies varies per culture: *First World Countries / Concerned Citizen Movements / Border Militas - Normally white people using hunting fatigues or surplus camo, comerial or surplus Western gear and European or American vehicles. *Latinos / Drug Cartels / Socialist Freedom Fighters - Latinos, improvised lighter kit for hot conditions, General Motors trucks. *Islamist Militants - Ski-masks, perhaps turbans, AKs and Toyota Hiluxs *Tribal people / Cultists - the same, but festooned with scars. tatoos, and covered in drugs. Sometimes without trucks. *Second World Countries / Mafias - stolen military fatigues and newer AKs, used American trucks. *Corrupt Military Remnant - similar to Russians, but all their units come with improvised full NBC protection, along with very effective military gear; perhaps even NVGs Some of these powers will use Western or Eastern gear, there is many rifles or trucks to choose from. Be mindful of the enemy. Infantry Militants Almost no training, perhaps never even fired a gun. Very poor morale and almost no cordination. Whatever rifle is plentiful and common is what they will be using. These groups just simply exist all over the area and they can be recruited by any power for almost nothing, they are also very easy to control if you are careful enough. Besides their rifle, which they use like a complete idiot; they have access to a number of things to assist them in their violence. Webbing to hold the ammo, some supply of drugs or medical supplies, and determination. - - - - - Marauders These units require actual backing on some kind of level, as the gear they have can't be bought at a surplus store or made in a garage. This means a "terror-state" or a super-power is fueling them gear. These units come with RPG-7s/ LAWs/RPG-18s/ or Carl Gustavs teams. Not only do they field anti-tank weapons, but frequently they have access to general purpose machineguns, spare ammo, some training, and an understanding of what they are doing. Hunters Troops with extra skill in camouflage, field craft and marksmanship, smaller in number and prefer bolt-action scoped hunting rifles. These units can in many areas be very common. Like Insurgents, they cost almost nothing to prepare. One major difference is that they have much more experience shooting and much less morale. Traitors Corrupted military soldiers, they come already with first or second world mil-spec gear. This effectively means they are just like the above three units, but are much better trained, motivated, and armed. This almost always means they have at the very least helmets and some kind of body armor, depending on where they are from. Camo and webbing are the norm, along with reasonably good boots. The one downside to these forces is that they are not as good at hiding and they are much better at obvious combat. They also can't be bought or prepared, they are a side-effect of the collapse or degradation of a nation's military. Category:Blog posts